Les liens du sang
by Pemmy
Summary: Il n'y a rien de pus fort que le liens du sang, surtout lorsque la magie s'en mèle. Emmie est emprisonnée dans son propre corps, elle ne veut pas qu'on la sauve, elle cherche un moyen de mourir pour être enfin libre.


**Chapitre un**

Une jeune fille au long cheveu noir et à l'air maladif marchait le long d'un couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches bleuté. Les portes devant lesquels elle passait étaient noires, totalement lisse et dépourvues de poignées.

Elle était flanquée de deux détraqueurs chargés de la surveiller.

Et malgré le froid qu'elle ressentait et ce sentiment horrible qui l'emplissait, elle riait intérieurement : pourquoi la faire surveiller ainsi, si ce n'est par peur qu'elle tue de nouveau quelqu'un ? Ils lui imposaient une puissance qu'en aucun cas elle ne possédait. Mais eux l'ignoraient. Un horrible rictus s'affichât sur son visage.

Elle arrivât devant une double porte, tout aussi noir que les autres. Ces portes s'ouvrirent vers l'intérieur et lui permis de voir la salle dans laquelle elle allait être condamnée.

C'était un vaste cachot au mur sombre et faiblement éclairé par des torches. Les bancs en gradins qui s'élevait sur ces côtés restaient vide, mais face à elle, les sièges les plus hauts était occupés par des silhouettes plongées dans l'ombre qui parlaient à voix basse.

Lorsque les portes se refermèrent, un silence inquiétant s'installât.

Les détraqueurs l'amenèrent devant une lourde chaise en bois munis de chaînes. Lorsqu'elle s'assit, celle-ci s'animèrent et s'enroulèrent autour des poignets de la jeune fille la maintenant immobile.

A présent elle pouvait voir les occupant des gradins : une cinquantaine de personne vêtues d'une robe couleur prunes, sur lequelle était brodé du côté gauche un M savamment dessiné. Ils la contemplait de toute leur hauteur, certains avaient des expressions de haines, d'autres de peur.

Au beau milieu du 1er rang se tenait Cornelius Fudge le ministre de la magie, Fudge était un homme corpulent qui arborait la plupart du temps un chapeau melon vert vif auquel il semblait avoir cette fois-ci renoncé. Une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux gris et court, était assise à sa gauche. Tandis qu'a sa droite se tenait l'Auror qui l'avait capturer : Maugrey Fol'Oeil.

Donc, dit Fudge, l'accusé étant présente nous pouvons commencer.

Audience du 16 août à 14h30, annonçât t'il d'une voix forte, l'accusation porté sur Emmie Meredith Pacarés, âgé de 15 ans est d'avoir usé du sortilège impardonnable de mort sur trois moldus adulte et enfant vivant à l'orphelinat où elle avait été gracieusement placée.

La prévenue sera interroger par Cornelius Fudge : ministre de la magie, Amélia Susan Bones : directrice du département de la justice magique ainsi que l'aurore Maugrey Fol'Oeil. Pour la défense sont présent : Albus Percevale Wulfric Brian Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.

Fudge questionna l'accuser :

Emmie Meredith Pacarés avez vous tué trois moldus dans un lieu public le seize juin dernier ?

Emmie ne dis rien.

Jamais elle ne leurs dirait ce qui s'est réellement passé. Jamais elle ne leurs dirait quoi que ce soit . _Jamais._

_Miss Pacarés_ ! insistât Fudge . Si vous ne dites rien , cela aggravera votre cas qui est déjà ...

Emmie , l'interrompit Dumbledore , dites nous ce qui c'est réellement passé .

Il lui parlait d'une si voix douce si gentil comme s'il tentait de la rassurer. Mais que pouvait elle bien craindre ? Elle n'avait _jamais_ peur . Et seulement le fait qu'il lui adresse la parole lui donnait la nausée. Elle le haïssait tant ! Mais pourquoi fallait t'il qu'elle déteste tous ceux qui acceptaient de l'aider !

Le gratifiant du regard le plus mauvais dont elle était capable, elle crachat en sa direction.

Tout le monde parut choquer hormis le professeur Dumbledore qui continuait à la regarder comme s'il n'y avait de plus normal que de se faire cracher dessus .

Comme elle détestait ce regard, ces yeux bleu qui quelle que soit la circonstance ne semblait pas pouvoir se troubler. Elle détestait tous ces gens qu'il l'avait abandonné à son sort, laissé à son père et qui l'avait fait devenir ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Elle les haïssait. _Le _haïssait !

Fudge qui paraissait profondément choqué reprit tant bien que mal la parole :

Bon et bien... Heu ... Cet enfant , dont le comportement ne joue pas en sa faveur , porte sur son avant bras gauche , la marque des ténèbres , ce qui ne prouve bien entendu toujours pas son innocence . Cars cette marque , comme vous le savez tous prouve au contraire son adhésion au idées et au pratiques de Vous-Savez-Qui .

La jeune femme assise au côté du ministre tentat de la faire parler :

Est tu sûre de ne rien vouloir dire ?

Emmie ne voulait rien dire et elle ne dirais rien . Elle se mordit la langue . Le regard des autres la dévisageant devenait inssuportable.

Mme Bones réessaya lui répétant inlassablement la question.

A présent elle sentait le gout du sang se mélée à celui de sa salive .

Comme elle n' a apparement rien à dire nous pouvont voter . Ceux qui la juge coupable, levez la main.

Tout le monde excepté la défense levat la main.

Bien ! Dis Fudge, dans ce cas nous allons pouvoir décider de la sanction qui seras donné à la coupable.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva imposant sa majesté au reste de l'assemblé.

Ne soyons pas stupide : aucun enfant de son âge et n'ayant jamais été dans une école de sorcellerie, ne serais capable de lancer un tel sortilège.

Je propose donc un compromis en attendant qu'une décision définitive soit prise.

J'accepte de prendre Emmie sous ma responsabilité, prenant soin de la surveillée tout en lui assurant de pouvoir suivre des cours normalement.

Elle irais à Poudlard et étant donné qu'il ne reste que peu de temps avant la rentrée elle séjournerais au

Chaudron Baveur et serais bien entendu surveiller . Je n'est besoin pour mettre en pratique toutes ces idées que l'autorisation de l'ensemble des membres du Magenmagot.

Et c'est avec un sourire courtois qu'il se tourna vers Fudge.

Emmie quant à elle n'en revenait pas. Il la défendait, _elle _! Mais elle ne lui avait rien demander. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'aide de ce vieux fou sénile !

Je pense que tout le monde à entendu ce que la défense avait à dire ! s'exclama Fudge

Donc il ne reste plus qu'a voter .Que lèvent la main ceux qui la jugent coupable .

Etrangement presque personne ne levat la main , contrairement au premier vote . Tous semblaient avoir été convaincu par le discoure du professeur.

Fudge annonça d'une voix forte :

Miss Emmie Méredith Pacarés est jugée non-coupable.

Cependant il faut penser à sa réintertion dans le monde de la magie . Sachant que sa mére est morte il y quelques années et que son pére est à Azkaban , il y a bien evidement sa tante Molly Weasley , seulement je crains qu'elle ne puissent prendre en charge un enfant de plus .Dit-il .

Pourquoi nous compliquez la vie avec des détails , dit Dumbledore amusée , nous régleront ça au cours de l'année .

Soit , dit Fudge . Dans ce cas l'Audience est terminée .

Les membres du Magenmagot se levèrent en silence et sortirent de la salle sans se soucier d'Emmie .

Le professeur Dumbledore accompagné du professeur Severus Rogue se plaçat devant elle .

Emmie je vais te libérée mais avant il faut que je sois sûre que tu ne feras rien de mal ou à l'encontre des lois .

Elle ne dis rien ne prenant même pas la peine de le regarder .

A l'aide d'un sortilège il defit les chaines et l'invitat à les suivre .

Elle ne bougeat pas .

Vous n'allez tout de même pas restez ici ? Dit-il en souriant .

Elle laissat passer un môment puis se décidat enfin à les suivre .


End file.
